Life Reason
by Irysa
Summary: What If "¿Qué tal si Hinata hubiera sido Hinata Uchiha, la hermana menor de Itachi, y Sasuke el heredero de los Hyuga?" Este fic participa en el reto "What If...?" del foro: "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"


**Life Reason**

**Nombre del Fic: Live Reason**

**Autora: Irysa**

**Personaje Principal: Hinata**

**Géneros: General**

**Nº de palabras: 3.400 (sin contar título, disclaimer, ni notas de autor)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Notas: Este fic participa en el reto "What If...?" de el foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**

* * *

><p><em>Mmm… ¿Qué pasaba? Todo estaba oscuro. Lentamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los fue abriendo despacio, aún somnolienta. La luz se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana y se oían voces provenientes del piso de abajo. Debía de ser ya muy tarde, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse… ¿Sería muy malo que se quedara en cama unos minutos más? Ya estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta de la casa y entraba alguien. Hinata reconoció su voz al instante, ¡Itachi!<em>

_Su anterior modorra desapareció al instante y saltó de la cama como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja. Se vistió rápidamente con un chaquetón con el símbolo de su clan, los Uchiha y unos pantalones, se lavó la cara y ya estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que se le estaba olvidando algo muy importante. Volvió a subir y cogió de su armario el objeto que con tanto esmero había preparado para su hermano. Esperaba que le gustara. Casi sin respirar, bajó de nuevo las escaleras y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, que estaba hablando con sus padres sobre la misión que acababa de terminar._

—_¡Itachi, por fin has vuelto! _—_gritó._

_Al ver el gesto tan efusivo de su hija, Fugaku y Mikoto tan sólo menearon la cabeza, mientras que Itachi le respondía:_

—_Oye, que sólo he estado fuera tres días. Ni que llevara un año fuera de casa._

_Al instante, la pequeña enrojeció y se separó de su hermano, mirando al suelo. Quizá sería mejor que se esforzara por ser más seria y formal, pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda, avergonzada._

_De pronto, sintió una mano revolviéndole el cabello:_

—_Venga, no te pongas así, tonta._ —_Itachi se había agachado quedándose a su altura y le sonreía de esa manera que tanto le gustaba a Hinata_—_. Yo también me alegro mucho de volver a verte._

_La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Hinata. Adoraba a su hermano. Era, prácticamente, la persona a la que más quería sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Mikoto dijo:_

—_Oye Hinata, ¿no le vas a dar el regalo a Itachi? Llevas pesadísima con eso los tres últimos días y ahora que vuelve, ¿vas y te olvidas?_

—_¡Ah, sí! _—_dijo mientras se ruborizaba y metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaquetón, buscando algo. Al final, sacó un objeto blanco y cilíndrico. Era un tarro lleno de ungüento_—._ Es para las heridas, ya sabes, por la misión y eso. Nos enseñaron a hacerlo en clase. Está todo hecho con flores y esencias naturales. _

_No pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más mientras se lo tendía, se había esforzado mucho en hacerlo y en los últimos tres días no había pensado en otra cosa que en dárselo a su hermano._

—_¿Para mí? _—_el chico parecía levemente sorprendido y conmovido a la vez, como si no se creyese digno de recibir aquel regalo. En seguida, su expresión pasó a ser una sonrisa de ternura_—. _Muchas gracias, Hina-chan._

_Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, llena de ilusión. Se sentía en el culmen de la felicidad. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder de nuevo, pero no de vergüenza como las veces anteriores, sino de auténtica alegría. _

_Pero entonces las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a cambiar._

_Todo se volvió negro. Unos gritos resonaron en la oscuridad. Hinata no entendía nada, pero en unos segundos había pasado de la más absoluta felicidad a un terror irracional… ¿O quizá no tan irracional? Los gritos cesaron y se oyó un chirrido. La puerta que daba para la calle se abrió y la luz de la Luna iluminó la estancia. Al poder ver al final lo que había pasado en la habitación, Hinata sintió ganas de gritar, pero no le salió la voz._

—_Papá… Mamá… _—_fue lo único que atinó a decir en un gemido ahogado._

_¿Pero qué…? Hacía unos segundos estaban tan tranquilos, desayunando y ahora… Ahora estaban muertos. Allí, tendidos en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, ambos con un solo tajo en la espalda, no parecían sus padres. Ellos eran algo vivo, cálido, no esos fríos cadáveres que reposaban sobre el piso. La pequeña comenzó a hiperventilar._

_Se quedó unos segundos mirando con los ojos increíblemente abiertos a los que habían sido sus padres, sin poder apartar la vista de ellos. El único ruido que había en toda la sala era el de su propia respiración. Pero, de pronto, oyó unos pasos que avanzaban hacia ella, y subió la cabeza, alarmada._

_En la semipenumbra, se encontraba la figura de un hombre, o más bien de un adolescente. La luz de la Luna no le alcanzaba el rostro, por lo que Hinata no podía discernir quién era. Pero era sigiloso. Un ninja, seguramente. El asesino de sus padres._

_La figura avanzó lentamente hacia ella y, por fin, Hinata pudo ver su cara. Era Itachi._

—_¡Hermano! _—_Hinata sonrió de puro alivio al ver que era él y se lanzó a abrazarle_.

_Por fin, una cara amiga. Hinata no habría podido sorprenderse más al sentir la reacción de su hermano. En vez de dejarse abrazar, como tantas otras veces, la aventó al otro extremo de la sala de un puntapié. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la pequeña, mientras miraba a su hermano, dándose cuenta de la evidencia._

—_¿F-Fuiste… tú?_

_El mayor no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. Hinata notó que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, ¿dónde estaba el amable hermano que ella creía tener?_

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Para medir mis habilidades._

_¿Para… medir sus habilidades? Pero qué… Aquello no tenía sentido.¡Aquel no podía ser su hermano! Volvió a mirarle y le pareció que todo a su alrededor se volvía rojo. Los inexpresivos ojos de Itachi se clavaban en los suyos y la taladraban._

—_Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpida hermana. _—_la voz le resonaba en la cabeza hasta convertirse en un atronador murmullo frío y gutural, nada que ver con la voz de su hermano-. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida… y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí._

_Y Hinata no pudo aguantar más y gritó, desgarrándose la garganta…_

—¡AAAAH!

Hinata se incorporó de golpe, jadeando. Se moría de calor, pero a la vez estaba totalmente empapada. Le costó unos segundos ubicarse. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Había soñado con su pasado. Con el día que Itachi había matado a todo su clan.

Se dio una bofetada.

Apenas le dolió.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y volvió a pegarse a si misma en el mismo sitio.

Esta vez sí que escocía. Se lo merecía. No debía soñar con Itachi y menos con aquella época en la que él era su hermano perfecto. Era un signo de debilidad. Ella no era débil. _No podía _ser débil.

Una vez se calmó un poco, encendió la luz y echó un vistazo al reloj de pared. Las cuatro y media. Ni siquiera había amanecido. Pero sabía que ya no sería capaz de volverse a dormir, de manera que se levantó y se dirigió al baño. El espejo estaba lleno de polvo. Siempre estaba lleno de polvo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Hinata no soportaba ver sucias las cosas y solía limpiar todo prácticamente a diario. Ahora, eso ya no le importaba. De hecho, hasta le gustaba cuando se trataba del espejo. Así no tenía que recordar su aspecto cada vez que pasaba por delante. Sus enormes ojos grises que no se parecían nada a los grises típicos de los Uchiha y su cabello azulado tan distinto al pelo negro como la noche del clan. Ella era, sin duda, la Uchiha con menos aspecto de Uchiha de todos los Uchiha. Y eso la avergonzaba sobremanera. Después de todo, ¿no era ella la última superviviente del clan? Lo normal sería que fuera una representación de los valores del clan, no justo la antítesis.

A pesar de la capa de polvo que cubría el espejo, pudo ver los círculos rojos que adornaban sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba. Se lamió levemente bajo la boca. Salado. Sudor y lágrimas. De nuevo, sintió ganas de pegarse a si misma, pero se reprimió. Si volvía a hacerlo le quedaría marca, y no podía permitir eso. Nadie debía saber el infierno que tenía por vida. Debían seguir creyendo que era una genio y que todo le salía sin ningún esfuerzo. Que había sobrevivido a Itachi por méritos propios, no porque él no la consideraba digna ni para matarla.

Pero iba a demostrarle a Itachi que dejarla viva había sido un gran error. Iba a conseguir matarle. _Tenía_ que conseguir matarle.

Sin ganas de seguir viendo su debilidad reflejada en un espejo, se metió en la ducha, eliminando poco a poco los restos de suciedad, sudor y lágrimas. En cuanto hubo acabado, se vistió y salió de la casa. Aún era de noche.

No tenía ninguna misión, de modo que al salir se dirigió al claro del bosque de la Hoja que solía usar como campo de entrenamiento. Siempre iba a ese recóndito lugar, tan apartado de la villa. Allí no había riesgo alguno de que la descubrieran entrenando. La gente de Konoha la consideraba una genio, una niña prodigio de la que nadie había oído hablar antes de la masacre del clan y que, sin embargo, había superado con creces las expectativas de todos. Claro que ellos no sabían la cantidad de horas que la Uchiha tenía que entrenar para alcanzar el nivel que a otros, los verdaderos niños genio, les salía de forma natural. En la villa sólo había una persona que entrenase más que Hinata y ese era Rock Lee.

Una vez en el claro, se dispuso para comenzar a practicar. Tras unos cuantos intentos, consiguió activar el sharingan y empezó el entrenamiento.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya pasaba de mediodía. Hizo un rápido descanso para ir a comer, pero sobre las cuatro ya estaba de nuevo retomando el entrenamiento.

Y tras tres duras horas practicando con los kunais y el manejo del chakra, Hinata se dejó de caer al suelo, rendida. Se había pasado. Le dolían todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo. Sudaba a mares y su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el de un caballo desbocado. Se mojó la cara con un poco del agua de la cantimplora, para volver a su casa tenía que atravesar toda la villa y no podía permitir que la gente la viera así de cansada. Espero cinco minutos sentada, y luego se levantó, empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Ya casi había llegado, cuando alguien chocó con ella y cayó al suelo.

—Mira por donde vas. —oyó la fría voz del que la había tirado.

A pesar del tono borde con el que le había hablado, el chico le ofreció la mano. Fue entonces cuando Hinata lo reconoció. Hyuga Sasuke. A pesar de que no poseía el aspecto típico de su clan, sus grandes ojos casi blanquecinos lo delataban. Y, a juzgar por las siguientes palabras del chico, él también la había reconocido:

-¿Uchiha Hinata?

Ella asintió, mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía. No dijo nada, nunca le había gustado hablar con la gente a la que apenas conocía. Antes de la muerte de su clan, porque era demasiado tímida y ahora, porque se había decidido a encerrar su corazón tras una defensa inexpugnable. Lo único que tenía cabida en él era el odio hacia Itachi, aunque realmente, Hinata nunca se había parado a pensar en la verdadera razón de su odio. Había matado a su clan, vale, y eso en si era motivo suficiente, pero en realidad, ese no era el motivo de que la niña estuviese tan obsesionada con acabar con él. _"Ódiame, aborréceme…" _le había dicho él. Esas palabras habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Inconscientemente, aún seguía buscando que él aprobase su comportamiento.

Aunque claro, ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

Dejando a Sasuke parado en la calle, se dispuso a continuar su camino hacia su casa, pero él la cogió por el brazo.

—¡Uchiha!

—¿Qué? —contestó ella, borde. ¿Qué rayos quería ese shinobi?

Dejando de lado el hecho de que a Hinata no le gustaba tener que hablar con nadie, a Hinata no le gustaba tener que hablar con Sasuke Hyuga. Él era uno de esos verdaderos niños prodigio. Por Konoha corría el rumor de que, cuando sólo tenía tres años, había logrado vencer y neutralizar él solito a un ninja experimentado de Kumogakure y que con eso había evitado una guerra. Pero se veía que eso de la genialidad estaba en los genes. Su hermana pequeña Hanabi y su primo, Neji, también eran considerados genios y los tres estaban siempre compitiendo para demostrar quién era mejor. Hinata simplemente no podía con ninguno de los tres. Cada vez que los veía, se sentía débil y eso no podía ser porque ella _tenía_ que ser fuerte.

—Nada, sólo pensé que quizá te interesaría saber que tu querido hermano —le contestó él aún más borde—. está en el hostal de Konoha y quiere secuestrar a mi mejor amigo.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata se quedó en blanco, abriendo mucho los ojos. Itachi… ¿Itachi estaba allí? ¿En Konoha? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Pero si estaba… _"y cuando tengas unos ojos como los mío, ven a por mí"_ Ella ya tenía el Sharingan. Ya estaba lista para matarlo.

—I-Itachi está aquí… —susurró, más para si misma que para Sasuke. Éste levantó una ceja, no era común oír a la última de los Uchiha tartamudear—. Gracias. —esto último sí se lo dijo a Sasuke, con voz firme, mientras le miraba a los ojos y asentía.

Luego, echó a correr rápidamente hacia la posada de Konoha. Le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. No sabía cuánto podría pasar hasta que volviera a encontrar a Itachi.

Una vez en la posada, no le costó localizar el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano. El barullo que armaba Uzumaki, el mejor amigo del Hyuga, era impresionante. Corrió siguiendo el ruido hasta que llegó a una esquina. En el pasillo perpendicular al que se encontraba ella estaba Itachi. Hinata se sorprendió a si misma temblando y sin querer avanzar. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella no era débil. Llevaba cinco años entrenándose exclusivamente para matarle. ¿Y ahora que le tenía literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina lo iba a dejar irse? Ni hablar. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano.

—I… ¡Itachi! —le gritó, haciendo que todos se voltearan para mirarla—. ¡Me he estado entrenando para matarte! ¡Ya conseguí el sharingan! ¡Tengo unos ojos como los tuyos y voy a acabar contigo!

—Eres un estorbo. —le respondió su hermano, seco y cortante—. No he venido por ti. Vete.

Hinata no hizo caso y se abalanzó corriendo hacia él. Uzumaki y un viejo con el pelo blanco y largo recogido en una coleta le gritaron que parara, pero no hizo caso. Aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo había tomado una decisión. Un hombre… ¿azul? Que estaba con Itachi la observaba divertido.

Lo que pasó después se le antojó irreal, extraño; como un sueño. Lo que primero notó cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Itachi, fue algo golpeándole en el estómago que la mandó al final del pasillo. Y en unos segundos, Itachi volvía a estar delante de ella, golpeándola de nuevo. Hinata intentó atacarle, pero le parecía que sólo lograba atacarle a cámara lenta mientras que él lo hacía a toda velocidad. En cuanto ella cayó al suelo, derrotada, Itachi se bajó a su altura y le susurró al oído:

—Eres débil. ¿Por qué eres débil? Porque te falta odio.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hinata notó que los ojos se le empañaban, llenos de lágrimas, se levantó y echó a correr. Itachi ni se molestó en seguirla. Al parecer, ya había conseguido el que debía ser su objetivo: humillarla total y públicamente.

Corrió atravesando todo el pueblo hasta llegar al claro en que entrenaba. Su claro. Y allí, se dejó caer, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Hacía cinco años, el día de la masacre del clan, había sido demasiado débil. Hoy, de nuevo frente a Itachi, había vuelto a ser demasiado débil. Y en el futuro, seguiría siendo demasiado débil. Nunca odiaría a Itachi lo suficiente, porque en la parte más recóndita de su subconsciente, le seguía queriendo. Seguía ansiando su aprobación y por eso se instaba a si misma a odiarle. Era algo extraño de lo que la Uchiha no se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que lo sabía se sentía más débil e insignificante que nunca. Desde que se había quedado sola en el mundo, su único objetivo había sido matar a Itachi y ahora que sabía que nunca podría conseguirlo, sentía que su vida se había quedado sin sentido.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando sola en el claro, pero cuando el Uzumaki llegó ya era de noche. El chico se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido y estuvo unos minutos callado antes de empezar a hablar, con nerviosismo:

—Hi… ¡Hinata! Lo siento, Itachi se nos escapó. —luego empezó a balbucear incoherencias sobre estómagos de sapos y fuegos negros. Hinata no le prestó atención.

En cuanto el chico acabó de decir algo así como: "Es que ese Ero-sennin, mira que encerrarnos en el estómago de un sapo. ¡Aaagh, qué asco! ¡Y encima Itachi y el hombre pez se nos escaparon!" y al ver que Hinata no le respondía, se formó uno de esos silencios tan tensos que se podrían cortar con un cuchillo. O al menos eso le pareció a Naruto, ya que Hinata seguía sollozando en silencio, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Después de cinco incómodos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, Naruto volvió a intentar sacar tema de conversación:

—Oye, ¿y todos estos destrozos de por aquí… —señaló los árboles que Hinata había roto en su entrenamiento—. los has hecho tú?

Hinata sólo asintió, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—¿Te entrenas o algo así? —siguió preguntando Naruto con curiosidad—

Hinata volvió a asentir, pero esta vez le miró a los ojos, cosa que animó al rubio a seguir por ese camino.

—¡Qué guay! —dijo—. Yo siempre había pensado que eras una estirada, ya sabes, una de esos niños prodigio a los que todo les sale a la primera y que miran a los demás por encima del hombro, pero al final va a resultar que eres una tía muy maja y todo.

Al oír esto, Hinata volvió a sollozar. Nadie, desde la muerte de su clan le había dicho que era "maja". De hecho, directamente no había tenido amigos desde hacía cinco años. Naruto alarmado, pensó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando la vio llorar, pero lo siguiente que dijo ella se lo desmintió:

—Es que… Es que… —balbuceó la Uchiha, antes de volver a llorar.

—Hinata, ya sé que casi no me conoces, pero puedes contarme lo que sea. —le aseguró el rubio, poniéndose serio.

Y, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, Hinata le contó. Le contó, entre sollozos, lo buen hermano que era Itachi antes de la masacre. Le contó cómo había encontrado muertos a sus padres y a todo el clan. Le contó las palabras de Itachi, el esfuerzo que había hecho para ser una digna superviviente del clan Uchiha y para lograr odiar a Itachi. Y le contó como se había sentido aquella tarde y que se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría matar a su hermano.

Le contó absolutamente todo, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Pero no se arrepintió de habérselo contado.

Porque, gracias a habérselo contado, Naruto le recordó qué era la amistad. Le enseñó que había muchos tipos distintos de fortaleza. Y le enseñó que sólo había una fuerza más poderosa que la del odio y que era la que provenía del amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí.<strong>

**¡Buff, qué largo me quedó! Hasta ahora nunca había llegado ni siquiera a las 2.000 palabras en un one-shott. Y eso que lo quería hacer más largo, pero lo publicaré en otro capi cuando acabe el reto ^^**

**Y bueno, no me quedó justo como lo quería, pero así está bien.**

**Y recordad: ¡un review, una ilusión! No os olvidéis decirme que os pareció**

**Besoos**

**Iry**


End file.
